Stages of Life
by All4Roses
Summary: From childghood to adulthood, Sakura and Gaara knew each other for a long time. They went through changes, emotionally and physically.  Gaara entered her life, and it was impossible to get out. Now he has to suffer her dangerous mood swings!


_**Summery: Since Sakura moved to Suna at a young age, she quickly made friends with Gaara. Once he entered her life, it was impossible to get out. The stages of both Sakura and Gaara's life and how their love grew over time. **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sucks I know. I wish though. _

_**Naruto: Of course you want me, a lot of people do. **_

_Me: Hahaha NO, not you, the story. If i did I would probably be a millionaire by now. :) _

_**Naruto: Hey! How come I'm not in your story? **_

_Me: Eh... Sorry Naruto. _

_**Naruto: Err... is Sakura-chan actually with Gaara?  
**_

_Me: Of course they look cute together. Don't you think? _

_**Naruto: WHAT? SAKURA IS DATING GAARA? **_

_Me: Yes. Now on with the story...**  
**_

* * *

**Preschool Age (age 3 to 6) **

A little girl was running away from a group of girls, tears streaming down her face. Her parents just moved into Suna a couple of months ago, and the girl can't seem to run away from all the torments she had been getting because of her large forehead.

"_Big Forehead. Big Forehead. Big Forehead." They chanted. _

"_Ew, you have a pink hair! Did you get bubble gum stuck in your hair?" _

_The little girl couldn't take anymore, so she ran away, blinded by the tears that clouded her eyes. _

"_Where are you going? Running away to your Mama?" _

She ran to the place she found as 'pretty'-a cave at the outskirt of the village. There she took refuge and let herself cry without anyone taunting her.

A while later she heard a small step behind her, "Why are you crying?" a little boy asked. The boy was 5 years old- year older than her; he had a red hair and bright cyan blue eyes. He looked worried and shock that a little stranger was crying in front of him.

"Because they said I-I have a big forehead."

"Oh."

"Are you going to make fun of my big forehead and my pwink hair?" she asked innocently.

"No I won't, I like your pink hair." He smiled trying to make her feel better, and the little replied with a bright smile.

"Can you be my friend?" The little pink-haired girl asked eagerly.

The little boy nodded his head and smiled.

"You can be my special best friend. What's your name?"

"Gaara." He said shyly.

"I'm Sakura." She grinned excited that she made a new friend. "Why are you here? This is my hiding pwace." She was curious that someone had found her hiding place, it was the place she found whilst running away from her school back to her house a few days ago. She thought that magical fairies lived inside the cave.

"This is my hiding place too." The little boy said.

"Why are you hiding?" Sakura asked politely.

"People are scared of me."

"Why?"

"Because I have a power." He replied, looking grim.

"Really? What's your power?"

The little boy raised his hands gently, and then a little wall of sand magically rose from the ground. Sakura gasps, and then the boy gently lowered his hands- making the sands fall back to the ground.

"Wow! I want to have a power! Can you show me how?"

"Raise your hands like this." The boy ordered- raising his arms above his head, Sakura copied his actions. There was no movement. She did it again- still no movement of the sand.

She sighed. "I'm useless."

"No you're not. Different people have a different power, that's what my sensei taught me."

"I will find my powers someday!" She exclaimed excitedly. "And people shouldn't be scared of your power. You're my special friend they shouldn't be mean." She paused for a moment, "Do you want come over to my house? I have dolls that we could play and Mama makes the best cookies!"

"I don't play dolls, my older brother does. But I love cookies!" He smiled.

They walked to Sakura's house holding hands. Sakura's mother was the first person who greeted them, "Sakura! How many times have I told you! You have to wait for Daddy to pick you up from school. He was worried when you weren't there anymore."

"Sorry Mama, but I was with my best friend. This is Gaara." She smiled and introduced her mother to the little boy next to her.

Her mother instantly recognised the child from the description that her colleagues told her- the demon child. "Hi Gaara." She greeted, "Sakura, why don't you bring Gaara to the living room and play for a little while?"

Her husband spoke after the kids left, "You know who that child is? He is dangerous; we shouldn't let Sakura hang around with that child."

"Darling, that kid is a kid. He is no danger, the only danger I see is the village rumours."The mother told him.

"He has a demon inside of him."

"It wasn't his fault, blame the abusive father." She said casually while preparing the cookies.

"What would the villagers say if we take him in? I would probably lose my job."

"Of course you won't. This is getting out of hand; they are just neglecting the child, which will cost more pain for him and soon for the other villagers." She sighed, "Honey, Gaara wanted to have a normal life just like everyone else. What would you feel if you were in his position? You obviously want friends to comfort you; he doesn't have that or parents to protect him. And also, Sakura need friends too. She left her only friend in Konoha, for your business." After that the mother left her husband alone and carried a plate full of cookies for the children to eat.

"I told you Mama makes the best cookies." Sakura grinned.

And that was a beautiful beginning of their friendship.

* * *

_**Welcome to the Bottom Page messages: **_**I know it's the first story, but how is it so far? Good/bad? Like it/love it? Any ideas are welcome! :)  
**

**Please review! like pretty please. *puppy dog eyes* **

**Thanks for reading! **

**_NEXT CHAPTER: PREADOLESCENCE (age 10 to 13) _  
**


End file.
